


Without You, I Can't Go On

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: This is just a short little ficlet I've had for a while and I felt like posting it.Honestly, life has been a rollercoaster lately, and I'm struggling a little bit, so I'm in an angsty mood.*If you have/want to request a happy, fluffy fic, I *will* complete it, it just might take me a little longer.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Without You, I Can't Go On

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little ficlet I've had for a while and I felt like posting it. 
> 
> Honestly, life has been a rollercoaster lately, and I'm struggling a little bit, so I'm in an angsty mood. 
> 
> *If you have/want to request a happy, fluffy fic, I *will* complete it, it just might take me a little longer.

_ No! Not again!  _

Dean’s mind races as he yanks the door open and hurries into the storm. Sam’s halfway across the parking lot already, heading toward the bus bench. 

Dean ignores the rain in his eyes, the shiver of cold wind through the thin material of his shirt. 

_ “Sammy!”  _

Hearing Dean’s voice, Sam slows to a stop. He doesn’t turn around. 

_ “Sammy-- Sam, I’m sorry…” _ He has to yell to be heard over the thundering rain. Dean’s chest heaves with frantic breaths. He can’t lose his brother. Not over this. 

Tears mix with the rain, blurring his vision until he can barely make out his little brother’s lanky form. 

_ Say it!  _

Sam finally turns around, his eyes searching in the pelting rain. He already said everything he needed to say, so he waits. 

Dean takes another step closer, then another.  _ “Sammy, I’m sorry…I fucked up and I’m sorry.”  _

The apology is sincere, but it’s not what Sam wants--  _ needs _ to hear. He looks away from Dean and gets ready to turn, but his big brother’s hand on his shoulder stops him. 

_ “Sam, I-- I know what you want me to say… but I can’t.”  _

Hurt clouds Sam’s eyes and he tries to wrestle free of Dean’s hold. 

_ “I can’t say it-”  _ Dean continues, undeterred by his brother’s struggling, _ “--because it isn’t enough.”  _ Dean walks forward until he can cradle Sam’s face in his hands. He looks directly into the younger man’s eyes. 

_ “You want me to say I love you? I do, Sam. Of course, I fucking love you! But that isn’t what this is-- between us. This is more. It’s all-consuming, Sam. I would die for you in a heartbeat, but I would also kill for you. Hell, I have!  _

_ This is so much more than just love, Sammy. I need you. More than air, more than the blood rushing in my veins, more than my Baby or the feel of a gun in my hands, Sam. I can’t live without you.”  _

_ “Dean…”  _ Sam whispers, gently cupping his brother’s stubbled jaw. 

_ “Don’t leave…”  _ is Dean’s whispered response. 

  
Sam watches a tear drip down his face. He thumbs it away gently.  _ “Never.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos would be much appreciated right now.


End file.
